Ada apa dengan Teito?
by kanon1010
Summary: Teito terlihat murung seharian, hingga membuat Frau khawatir ada apa gerangan dengannya dan mengapa hanya Castor yang bisa memberikan bantuan padanay?.. FrauTeito slight CastorLabra...semi canon have a nice read..


**Ada apa dengan Teito?**

Disclaimer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : FrauTeito, CastorLabra

**Warning :** semi canon, (agak) OOC, typo yang berkeliaran, mengandung shounen-ai (BL), dan lainnya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca… dan maaf jika aneh karena baru di fandom ini. I hope u all like it ^^

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~…

.

.

.

.

Distrik 7, merupakan tempat paling aman. Dimana distrik ini memiliki aturan tersediri yang mana kekaisaran Barsburg tidak dapat mengganggunya. Distrik ini, hampir keseluruhannya berwarna putih dan sekelilingnya berdiri tembok tinggi yang melindungi dari gurun pasir di luar sana. Di dalam Distrik ini berdiri sebuah gereja yang terkenal dengan para uskup-uskup agung yang memiliki kekuatan hebat. Satu-satunya gereja yang memiliki teritorial sendiri bahkan kekaisaran Barsburg tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka, Gereja yang di lindungi oleh _seven ghost_.

Di gereja ini tampaklah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil bagaikan anak Sd, rambut kecoklatannya melambai diterpa angin. Mata emeraldnya menatap kosong ke dalam kolam air tempat Razette putri duyung Noel tinggal. Razette mencoba menghibur Teito yang merupakan nama anak itu, dengan membuat wajah-wajah lucu. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat itu.

"Oy bocah, apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya pemuda tinggi dengan pakaian khas para bishop. Rambut pirang cerahnya ditutupi topi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kain tipis.

"F-Frau!" teriak Teito begitu melihat Frau, sang bishop sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kurang dari 5 cm.

"Berisik sekali kau bocah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Frau melihat Razette yang menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Bukan urusanmu." Teito mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong ke kolam lagi.

"Apa kau sudah belajar?"

"Nanti saja sedang malas." jawab Teito seenaknya. Frau memandangnya sekilas lalu menghela napas.

"Ayo ikut!." Frau menarik tangan Teito dan mengajakanya kesuatu tempat.

"Oy Frau lepaskan!" usaha Teito untuk melepaskan cengkraman Frau sia-sia karena tenaga bishop muda sekaligus salah satu _seven ghost_ ini sangat kuat.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di perpustakaan. Frau masih menggenggam (menarik sebenarnya) tangan Teito. Berrak-rak buku telah di lalui mereka hingga sampailah di salah satu rak. Disana Frau mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang bercover coklat tua dengan huruf-huruf aneh mengitarinya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan zaiphonnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di cover buku tersebut.

"Bukalah, ini akan membuatmu bersemangat." ujar Frau seraya menyodorkan buku tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu Teito mengambil buku tersebut, saat membuka halaman pertama…

"APAAN INI! dasar bishop mesum!" Teito melemparkan buku yang ternyata isinya gambar-gambar dewasa koleksi Frau.

"Hehhh! Itu barang berharga tau! Susah payah aku menyembunyikannya disini." Frau memonyongkan bibirnya sambil memeluk buku hentai kesayangannya itu.

"Berharga apaan, ya..ampun kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi bishop dan salah satu _seven ghost_ memalukan gereja yang suci ini." Teito memijit pelipisnya.

"Hum kau belum tau saja kehebatanku, bocah." Frau mengacak-ngacak rambut Teito.

"Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Baguslah kau sudah kembali seperti biasa," Frau tersenyum lembut pada Teito hingga membuat Teito merona dan berdebar-debar. "Kalau begitu akan segera ku sembunyikan lagi buku ini. jika ketauan si maniak boneka itu bisa digantung."

Belum sempat Frau meletakan bukunya sebuah benang panjang telah menarik buku itu dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi Limbung dan jatuh.

"_Ittai.._" Frau mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Kau pikir, bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi? FRAU!" aura gelap nan kelam berdiri dibelakang Frau, seperti siap menelan hidup-hidup bishop mesum itu.

"Hah~ ketauan lagi sama si maniak boneka." Frau menghela napas dan menunduk pasrah bahwa ia ketauan lagi sama bishop berambut coklat dengan kacamata bertegger manis di wajah tampannya, ia adalah Castor sahabat Frau dan juga salah satu _seven ghost_.

"Siapa yang kau bilang maniak boneka? Dan apa ini? sudah 4 kali dalam seminggu aku menemukan buku terlarang ini! bukannya kau membaca kitab-kitab." Castor berulang kali memukul Frau yang wajahnya sudah hampir babak belur.

"Cih, siapa yang tak bosan membaca buku sepi gambar dengan tulisan jelek!"

"_Kami-sama_ yang benar! Dan itu bukan tulisan jelek BODOH!" kembali Castor menjitak kepala pirang Frau. Labrador hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang sangat out of character.

Saat kedua orang itu masih sibuk saling bertengkar dan mengejek, Labrador mengajak Teito keluar dari area pertarungan itu.

"Mau kemana kita Labrador?" tanya Teito yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Labrador.

.

.

"Silahkan di nikmati, ini teh dengan menggunakan bunga melati. Yang akan membuatmu tenang." Labrador menuangkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Teito.

"_A-Arigtaou_.." saat teito meneguk teh tersebut perasaan hangat menjlari tubuhnya dan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah taman bunga milik Labrador. Taman yang terletak di dalam gereja ini diurus sepenuhnya oleh Labrador, sang bishop berwajah manis dengan penuh kelembutan. Kekuatannya sebagai seorang bishop penyembuh membuatnya disukai siapapun dan di balik itu semua dia adalah salah satu _seven ghost_. Ia sering terlihat di taman dan berbincang dengan bunga-bunga dan juga ia sangat peka terhadap suatu hal.

"Jadi Teito, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mu? Apa itu berhubungan dengan seseorang?" tanya Labrador dengan lembut. Rambut keperakannya melambai ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Heh?" teito kaget mendengar penuturan sang bishop yang bisa menebak apa isi hatinya.

"Bunga-bunga mengatakan padaku, hatimu sedang galau. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Labrador kembali tesenyum manis menanggapi reaksi Teito.

"Ano…um…sebenarnyaa…." Teito menunduk bingung mau mengatakan apa. Saat ia hendak membuka suara, Hakuren datang menyusulnya.

"Teito! Kucari-cari dari tadi kemana saja kau? Ayo kita latihan." Tarik Hakuren.

"Ah, Hakuren apa kau mau minum juga?" Tawar Labrador begitu melihat teman Teito

"Uskup Labrador, Maaf saya mengganggu acara kalian tapi saya harus membawa Teito ke kelas, Uskup Lance telah menunggu kami." Ujar hakuren dengan terburu-buru.

"Owh _sou ka_… ini bawakan bunga ini untuk uskup Lance, katakan itu hadiah dari penggemarnya." Kedua padri muda itu menatap bunga mawar putih tersebut dengan bingung, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian mereka langsung berlari kedalam gereja.

"Sudahlah, kau keluar saja mau sampai kapan ngintip seperti itu?" ujar Labrador sambil menghirup teh yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu bisa mengetahui kehadiranku ya, _Profe_." Sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di belakang Labrador dan kemudian sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh mesra.

"Bunga-bunga merasakan kehadiranmu sejak tadi _Fest_, sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Frau?" Labrador menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan _Fest_, atau nama biasanya adalah Castor.

"Hum, orang itu tak jera-jera menyimpan buku terlarang seperti itu. Entah bagaimana Uskup Bastian dulu membuatnya menjadi se-mesum itu. Aku kasihan pada Teito." Castor merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di depan Labrador dengan wajah yang kelelahan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hihihi, hanya mereka yang tau." Labrador tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu, dan Castor tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan yang menenangkan dari sang Uke tercinta.

.

.

Kelas pengujian kesucian yang dipimpin oleh Lance, telah berjalan kurang lebih 5 menit. Teito dan Hakuren terlambat datang hingga membuat uskup flamboy itu mengeluarkan kedutan di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" uskup Lance menatap Teito dan Hakuren tajam.

"Ano.. aa..aaa-." Teito sedikit kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Tetapi dengan segera hakuren memberikan alasan dengan menggunakan bunga yang Labrador berikan.

"Kami dicegat seseorang, ia ingin kami memberikan ini kepada anda katanya dia adalah salah seorang penggemar anda." Pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung memberikan mawar putih tadi.

"Untukku? Benarkah? Hwwaaa~ kelas bubaaarrr…hohooh." Uskup Lance langsung keluar kelas dengan angkah riang sambil menari-nari kecil dan mata berbinar-binar.

Para murid memandang uskup tersebut dengan heran dan berbutir-butir tetesan air meluncur dari kepala mereka. Lalu mereka menyusul Lance dan ikut keluar dari kelas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Hakuren melepaskan kacamata berbingkai bening itu dan menaruhnya di kantung baju.

"Entah lah, sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Hakuren yang melihat wajah sahabatnya itu sendu.

"Ah, tidak perlu sepertinya kau mengantuk lebih baik kau istirahat Hakuren." Teito melihat Hakuren yang sedari tadi menguap.

"Hoamm.. baiklah kalau begitu aku memang kurang tidur jika ada apa-apa segera beritahu aku ya, aku akan ada di kamar asrama."

"Un.."

.

Sepeninggal Hakuren, Teito berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong gereja sesekali ia disapa oleh para suster dan padri yang lain. Suster Roselien dan lainnya yang menyapa Teito dengan semangat seperti biasapun hanya ditanggapi sekilas. Hingga tak sadar sampailah ia di menara Zhel.

"Oy, bocah apa kau rindu padaku hingga datang ke tempatku ini?" Frau duduk di pinggir jendela dengan rokok yang tersulut di mulutnya.

"Eh, kenapa aku ada disini? Kalau begitu maaf aku mengganggu." Teito berbalik arah ingin kembali dan tak ingin samapai Frau tau bahwa wajahya telah memerah sempurna hanya melihat sosok Frau tanpa pakaian bishopnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Duduk sini!." Frau menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, mau tak mau Teito duduk disebelahnya.

"Bisa kau matikan rokok itu? Asapnya sangat mengganggu." Teito menutup hidungnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi ada apa denganmu hari ini bocah?" Frau melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Teito.

"F-Frau.. lepaskan!" ujar teito setengah membentak, yang didapatnya malah Frau semakin mengertkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau cerita ada apa denganmu. Apa Ayanami mengganggumu lagi?" terlihat wajah Frau mulai serius jika menyangkut Ayanami , kepala pasukan militer Barsburg yang telah membunuh Mikage sahabat baik Taito saat di akademi militer dulu.

"Bukan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuh itu."

"Jadi? Apa begitu susah menceritakannya padaku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji menjadi pemilikku? Sudah lupa kejadian di penjara cahaya?" Frau menggoda Teito dengan memegang dagunya.

"Gah! Iya aku ingat. Tapi aku malu mengatakannya padamu dan yang lain." Teito malah semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar bocah merepotkan ya apa perlu ku cium dulu ya biar mau bilang." Frau mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka berdua tinggal 3 centi lagi….. Teito mendorong tubuh Frau.

"Mesum!." Dengan langkah cepat Teito meninggalkan kamar Frau.

"Cih, Sial… sedikit lagi." Frau mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan seringai terpancar di wajahnya.

.

.

Teito masih saja terus berlari, tetapi pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia dan Frau hampir saja **'berciuman'. **Mengingatnya aja sudah membuat muka Teito memerah. Sudah pikirannya sedang kacau pada suatu hal malah si bishop mesum itu menambah pikirannya. Membuat Teito tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Teito kau kenapa?" Castor memandang Teito dengan keheranan dengan Labrador disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama denganCastor.

"Ah Castor, Labrador. Maaf." ujar Teito sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf untuk apa? Ah iya Teito bagaimana jika kau menceritakan masalahmu pada Castor mungkin dengan hobi kalian yang sama kau akan mendapatkan masukan." lagi-lagi Labrador membuat Teito terkejut dengan ramalan-ramalannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" castor menatap kedua uke tersebut dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya….. aku bingung, soal…soal….Mikage."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Mikage? Ow ya sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya di pundakmu apa dia bersama Hakuren? Mikage sakit?" tanya Castor berturut-turut dengan wajah tenang tetapi penuh selidik.

"Dia ada bersama hakuren di dalam kamar. Jadi aku minta pendapatmu, apakah Mikage bagus memakai baju berenda atau baju gaun?" Teito mengeluarkan baju berukuran kecil dari kantungnya. Ia membuatkan 2 baju untuk Mikage yang satu berwarna kuning muda dengan renda-renda, yang satu lagi seperti terusan dan bercerita dengan mengebu-gebu.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu resah sedari tadi?" Frau muncul dari belakang Teito dengan tiba-tiba.

"Frau!" kemudian Teito beralih lagi pada Castor. "Jadi yang mana Castor? Aku baru belajar menjahit semalam, kan kasian Mikage tidak memakai baju dia suka kedinginan saat malam hari." Teito menatap Castor dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hum, yang berenda bagus cocok dengan warna rambut Mikage saat menjadi manusia."

"Benarkah? _Yokatta.._ akhirnya yang renda-renda. Semalam aku berdebat dengan Hakuren menentukan yang mana yang cocok. Dia malah membuatkan baju tentara, membuatku muak." Teito jadi bercerita sediri. "Kalau begitu aku akan segera memakaikan baju ke Mikage dan foto-foto bersamanya kyaaa…~ makasih untuk sarannya ya Castor."

"Ya, sama-sama.."

"Ehm…Teito!." Frau berdeham sedikit. Sedaritadi 4 kedutan telah muncul di kepalanya. Ia berpikir mengenai apa yang mengganggu pikiran uke-nya dan ternyata Cuma hal macam itu. Hanya bingung dengan baju MIKAGE!.

"A-apa Frau?" Teito was-was menatap blue saphire Frau yang menajam.

"Kau harus diberi hukuman karena membuatku kahwatir." Dengan sigap Frau menggendong Teito seperti karung beras dan kabur dari kedua sahabatnya tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun.

"Kau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Castor masih menatap kepergian sahabatnya yang menggendong Teito

"Hum, ku yakin Teito tak akan bisa bangun besok." Labrador terenyum tipis.

"Humm… Laba-chiii bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal seperti mereka?" seringai licikpun tersungging di wajah tampan castor yang tengah menatap Labrador dengan tatapan errrr—mesum. Dengan segera Labrador mengeluarkan sulur-sulur akar dan mengikat Castor ditiang.

"Jangan Harap! Besok aku harus bertugas." Labrador pergi meninggalkan Castor yang masih terikat di tiang.

"Hahh~ gak dapet jatah lagi deh." Castor tertunduk lesu sedangkan bonekanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Castor agar bersabar.

.

.

.

**OWARIII~….**

A/n : Wah, gomen ne kalau kurang bagus ceritanya. Masih baru di fandom ini ^^

Semoga fic ini bisa diterima heheheh xp

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca.. ditunggu kritik, saran, sumbangan, masukan, sanggahan di kotak REVIEW.

Jaa minna…^^


End file.
